freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet
Were you looking for The Puppet's counterpart, Phantom Puppet, from the third game? FNaF2 = is the presumed main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner and will only exit if the Music Box is left unwound for too long. Appearance The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin pipe for a neck. Technically speaking, it has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. Behavior Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, The Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the player, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then goes to blinking red when the timer has run out, meaning the music is about to end, and The Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately, or the player will be completely helpless against The Puppet. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop The Puppet. However, this is not true. Since The Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on The Puppet and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If The Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player still has one last chance to stop The Puppet in its tracks and prevent it from reaching the second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the player. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, The Puppet will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head, as the only way of surviving is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach The Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' AI's. Trivia *The Puppet is the second animatronic in the series, with Golden Freddy in the original game being the first, who is not on the Custom Night menu, despite being a threat to the player. **This may be because it's behavior depends on the player's actions. ***This is also the case with Golden Freddy. **This may be due to the fact that The Puppet's A.I. is caused by player reaction. *When The Puppet launches at the player, its trajectory always will show it jumping directly in front of the player's sight, even if the player is not facing forward at a 90-degree angle. This will make it seem as if it is emerging from the wall. **This can also happen with Foxy and Golden Freddy. *The Puppet is the only animatronic who doesn't have teeth. *The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. It is possible for it to attack even while viewing CAM 11 if it has already left the area. **After The Puppet has left the Prize Corner, the static in CAM 11 becomes less harsh. *The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy. *The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Puppet is the second animatronic to have a kill screen preceded by music, the first being Freddy Fazbear. **This is assuming, like Freddy, that the night doesn't end first. *The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during its jumpscare and in Night 4's cutscene. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking, with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *The Puppet and its mechanics are based on the popular Jack-in-the-box style of puppet. *The Puppet is one of the few animatronics that does not appear in the air vents; four others are Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, and Foxy. *The Puppet is believed by some to be sentient and sapient as the Phone Guy states that it is "always thinking". *The Puppet is only one of three animatronics to never enter The Office aside from when attacking the player, the others being Toy Chica and Foxy. *The Puppet is one of the three animatronics not shown in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, the others being Golden Freddy and Toy Chica. **However, both The Puppet and Golden Freddy are shown on children's drawings at the beginning of the trailer, and Toy Chica can be seen on several posters throughout the trailer. *During the very last frame of The Puppet's jumpscare, its white animatronic eyes seem to be missing. On the same frame, its expression also seems to change, looking somewhat angry. This is due to the angle and closeness of the Puppet's face to the player's own. *It is unknown how The Puppet traverses the Pizzeria. It has no actual feet (its legs taper off to a rather thin point), and its legs and torso seem incapable of supporting its body. **However, both its hallucination and the Death Minigames seem to imply that The Puppet moves by floating, making it one of the more overtly paranormal elements in the series. *The Puppet is one of the six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, the others being Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, and BB. **In The Puppet's case, it does not trigger the alarm at all, as it goes directly from the Prize Corner to The Office. *All of the children's drawings depict The Puppet with strings and a handle. These are absent in its jumpscare and in all of its hallucinations with the exception of one. **When The Puppet is still in the Prize Corner, it can be seen with its strings and handle. However, once The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner, the strings and handle disappear. It is unknown why this occurs. ***It is possible that the handle runs on a conveyer belt that is on the ceiling throughout the pizzeria (or at least leading to the Office), and once it reaches the end of the hallway, the strings detach from The Puppet's wrists and ankles, sending it flying at the player due to the momentum at which it was travelling. *While in the Prize Corner, The Puppet's mask appears glossy, even though in most other instances, the mask has a matte look. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow present in the second restaurant. *The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the player loses it, The Puppet will lunge at the player, sending the player back to the Main Menu. *It is theorized that The Puppet stuffed the children into the original animatronics' suits in The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **One can assume that it was the intention of The Puppet to "Give Life" and to "Help Them". *The Puppet is one of five animatronics not to be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, BB, and Golden Freddy. *In the PC version, The Puppet has its head sticking out of the box before the entire body is shown. Yet, in the mobile version, The Puppet's body is shown first. *If it's hallucination in the Main Hall were to be true, then it would make The Puppet possibly the tallest animatronic in the game. |-|FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as one of the attractions in Fazbear's Fright. Along with Chica, it can be seen next to a doorway from the right side at CAM 08. Its appearance does not affect gameplay, and it is only present for aesthetic purposes. Appearance Not much can be seen about The Puppet as only its head is shown. The Puppet lacks a body entirely and the back of its head which makes it partly empty. Minigame Perhaps The Puppet's only notable appearance in the game is in the minigame "Happiest Day". In this minigame (which can be accessed on any night by double-clicking the drawing of The Puppet on the right wall of CAM 03), the player plays as The Puppet and is only capable of walking left and right. Walking right, the player will pass by several children wearing animal masks, and on the very far right, a crying child can be found next to a table. Also next to the table are several children wearing gray masks (the number of children present being the same as the number of children unlocked from previous minigames). If the player has not completed all the Cake Endings from all previous minigames, the only exit will be via the Exit door to the far left. However, once the player has completed all other Cake Endings, they will then find four children wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the left of the table (in place of the children previously wearing gray masks). Touching the table will place a cake on it, and the crying child will now have on a Golden Freddy mask. All five children will disappear, as well as the player character, leaving their six masks lying on the ground. The six balloons previously seen in the room will now float up towards the room barrier, and the game will abruptly end. Upon completion of this minigame and getting the Cake Ending, the player will be rewarded with a third star on the main menu screen, and completing Night 5 will now give the player the "Good Ending". The character in the background of "Mangle's Quest" minigame resembled The Puppet, although it serves no function and is only part of the background. Trivia *The Puppet appears in one of the drawings in the third game's trailer along with Balloon Boy. *Phantom Puppet appears in The Office through a visual trigger from CAM 08, similarly to the other phantoms. Oddly, this trigger appears to resemble The Puppet rather than Phantom Puppet. *The Puppet is one of the three attractions to only show its head, two others are Foxy and Chica. *The Puppet is one of the two attractions to not have a light bulb in it, the other being Freddy. *The Extra menu refers to The Puppet's phantom counterpart as Phantom Puppet which, by extension, means that "The Puppet" is likely its official name. *The Puppet's cameo in "Mangle's Quest" bears a slight resemblance to the crying child's last appearance in the cutscene at the end of Night 6 in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **If the sprite was brightened and saturated two times, the Puppet appears to be brilliant blue in color. This is also true for Shadow Bonnie (from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4), silhouetted BB (from "BB's Air Adventure" minigame), and dark-looking Cupcakes (from "Chica's Party" minigame and the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 2). |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet starting to emerge from the present box. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet outside of the present box. Puppetone.png|The Puppet in the Main Hall. Puppettwo.png|The Puppet's face in the Main Hall. Puppetthree.png|The Puppet's face looking up above in the Main Hall. Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 1. Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 2. Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|One of the Hallucinations featuring The Puppet, variation 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM_08.png|The Puppet on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam08BLightsBrighter.png|The Puppet on CAM 08 while Springtrap's there. 298.png|The Puppet on CAM 08, along with the Phantom Puppet. Strangely, it has the texture of its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 self. CAM 08 Light Off2.png|The Puppet in CAM 08 with the lights off. Minigames Crying_Puppet.png|A strange-looking figure in the "Mangle's Quest" minigame, resembling to that of the Puppet. Puppetkid.png|The Puppet's sprite in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Puppet's_mask.png|The Puppet's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Brightened Crying_Puppet_brightened.png|The Puppet-resembled figure in the "Mangle's Quest" minigame, brightened. Note that the colors are blue and white. Miscellaneous ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet's sprite from the Death Minigames. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The Puppet as seen in the final teaser image, brightened. ITSME.gif|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene (click to animate). Cutscene.png|The Puppet watching the player during the cutscene. Night4correctdream.png|The Puppet alongside Bonnie and Chica during Night 4's cutscene. Textures ThePuppetIsComing.png|The Puppet launching at the player. 65.png|A full-body shot of the Puppet. PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|An unused textured close-up of a very angry-looking Puppet. PuppetStrings.png|Another unused texture of The Puppet. 626.png|The texture of The Puppet when in the last cutscene, in front of the viewer. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Marionette Jump-Scare|The Puppet jumpscaring the player. How to catch "The Puppet" (or Marionette) on camera in FNAF2|How to catch The Puppet's face on camera. Others Thankyou.jpg|The Puppet, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. |-|Audios = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The melody that plays when the Music Box is wound. The song is "My Grandfather's Clock". The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody. The sound The Puppet makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics